supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 DXC Technology 600
The 2019 DXC Technology 600 was the ninth race of the 2019 IndyCar Series season. Scott Dixon is the defending race winner, having won the 2018 race. Because Conor Daly replaced Max Chilton, this is the first race to not feature Chilton since his IndyCar debut in the 2016 season. Drivers entered IndyCar ;Chevrolet * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Matheus Leist * Tony Kanaan * Conor Daly * Ed Carpenter * Spencer Pigot * Charlie Kimball ;Honda * Scott Dixon * Felix Rosenqvist * Zach Veach * Alexander Rossi * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Sébastien Bourdais * Santino Ferrucci * James Hinchcliffe * Marcus Ericsson * Graham Rahal * Takuma Sato * Colton Herta IndyCar Practice 1 This practice is held 7 PM to 9 PM Thursday. The main singles draw for Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown is scheduled to be held before the session starts. The remaining portion of the session was then cancelled due to rain with the yellow saying track conditions. Scott Dixon topped the rain-shortened session, with Jirayu La-ongmanee in second, La-ongmanee's RLLR teammate Graham Rahal in third, Charlie Kimball in fourth and Will Power in fifth. Practice 1 Results Practice 2 Decidueye, the defending Feud winner entering Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown, topped the session. Jirayu La-ongmanee was drawn in Decidueye's part of the draw and finished second. The rest of the top five was Metagross in third, Will Power in 4th and Volcarona in 5th. Three of the top five were top eight seeds in Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Practice 2 Results Qualifying For all 2019 ovals, they are in reverse order by standings. The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. Starting Grid The no.30 car of Takuma Sato is shared by both Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno. The no.59 car of Conor Daly is shared by Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, despite Daly replacing Max Chilton. Race Tony Kanaan tied his team owner AJ Foyt with his 369th race start. The green flag waves and Jirayu La-ongmanee leads Texas with his co-driver Apolo Anton Ohno! On Lap 1! As this is an oval, lots of passes occurred on the first lap. Heracross and Ed Carpenter dropped lots of positions to the cars starting in the back position. Metagross passed Decidueye for 9th. Will Power lost positions to the cars from Marko Manieri, Charlie Kimball, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz, and Pee Saderd upset Ed Carpenter by moving into the 18th position. Heracross dropped the oval-specialist Ed Carpenter in 19th place. Metagross and Decidueye dropped Josef Newgarden positions with both cars passing the no.2 car. Joey Fatone passed Graham Rahal for 11th. As Jirayu La-ongmanee's lap times slow, Scott Dixon began to cut La-ongmanee's lead; and the cars of Metagross and Decidueye passed Pidgeot. On lap 29, Scott Dixon cut La-ongmanee's lead from 0.9 seconds to 0.2 seconds, as Dixon's lap time was faster. Joey Fatone passed Pidgeot for 10th, and James Hinchcliffe entered the top five with a pass over Simon Pagenaud. Nidoking was lapped by the Jirayu La-ongmanee car, with Nidoking's teammate Larvesta joining him as well. La-ongmanee's lap times slowed down, and Dixon was on the verge of taking the lead away, but La-ongmanee kept it and will pit soon. Graham Rahal passed Pidgeot for 11th. Despite being lapped by the race winner, Nidoking pitted from last. Beartic was passed by James Hinchcliffe for 4th. Jirayu La-ongmanee's lead increased as Dixon slowed his lap times and La-ongmanee had faster lap times. Ryan Hunter-Reay dropped lots of positions from third because he pitted for fuel. His Andretti teammate Pee Saderd entered as well. As drivers are running out of fuel, more drivers came in for service. Having went 60 laps on fuel, Jirayu La-ongmanee as well as Apolo Anton Ohno had to pit from the lead. This allowed La-ongmanee's teammate Graham Rahal to lead the race. La-ongmanee lost positions because of his errors at the pit lane and dropped to 21st. Graham Rahal and Heracross lost positions, and Ryan Hunter-Reay led the race. Decidueye passed Graham Rahal, and Pee Saderd passed Heracross. Despite leading the first 60 laps, Jirayu La-ongmanee had to send his no.30 car for a stop and go penalty for hitting personnel. Nidoking then passed La-ongmanee as the South Korean served his penalty. Despite being three laps down to Slovakia's Hunter-Reay, Jirayu La-ongmanee's lap times were fast as he went in the 219 mph barrier. As Nidoking had to pit again, Jirayu La-ongmanee moved to 21st. Nidoking's Texas was over with a DNF because of a handling issue; and Marko Manieri passed Pidgeot for 13th. Decidueye passed Simon Pagenaud for 5th and a top five spot. Kimball entered the pits from 14th, but officially was out of the race with a mechanical issue. Because of Kimball's elimination, Jirayu La-ongmanee and Apolo Anton Ohno moved to 20th. Larvesta, despite being lapped by Hunter-Reay, passed Ed Carpenter for 18th. Joey Fatone passed Graham Rahal again for 9th. Ryan Hunter-Reay continued to lead over Scott Dixon. Dixon's efforts of leading the race continued. Ed Carpenter had to pit. Despite Jirayu La-ongmanee being lapped with Apolo Anton Ohno as well, they passed Carpenter and moved themselves to 19th. Decidueye, the defending Feud winner, passed Metagross and a lap later, James Hinchcliffe, despite being drawn with pole sitter Jirayu La-ongmanee. Ryan Hunter-Reay pitted from the lead with his teammate Pee Saderd going in. Scott Dixon led the race after near-misses when Jirayu La-ongmanee and Ryan Hunter-Reay led. More drivers began their second set of pit stops. Scott Dixon pitted from the lead for fuel. Entering the second half of the race, Texas was clean as it had no caution flag reported in the first half of the race. Simon Pagenaud was fined for hitting own equipment. Heracross was assessed a drive-through penalty for pit lane speed violation. Ryan Hunter-Reay became the new race leader. Heracross dropped positions to Larvesta and Ed Carpenter, as they served their penalty. Joey Fatone passed Simon Pagenaud for 7th. Decidueye passed James Hinchcliffe for 4th. The first caution flag finally happened on Lap 134. Joey Fatone spun his no.26 car in turn 3 and the first yellow of Texas didn't happen until Lap 134. As Fatone caused the yellow, the pit lane is open. Fatone was out of the race with contact from the wall. Some drivers pitted during the caution. On lap 143, the green is back! Ryan Hunter-Reay leads the race. Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz passed Pidgeot for 12th. Josef Newgarden passed Marko Manieri for 8th. Larvesta served their penalty for jumping during the restart. James Hinchcliffe passed Decidueye for 4th, despite being seeded behind the Azeri in the final 2018 Feud episode. Scott Dixon led after passing Ryan Hunter-Reay on lap 164. Joey Fatone reentered the race and exited the pits. Metagross passed Scott Dixon and took the lead away. Their teammate Pee Saderd moved to 13th and Will Power passed Pidgeot. After Ryan Hunter-Reay pitted, drivers behind the Slovak moved up positions. Scott Dixon passed Metagross again and led the race. Ryan Hunter-Reay dropped positions to Chespin, Ueli Kestenholz, Pee Saderd and Will Power after pitting. Metagross led the race after passing Dixon, and Marko Manieri pitted. Metagross and Simon Pagenaud had to pit for fuel. More drivers are pitting as this was their last stop of the race. The leader Scott Dixon pitted and Josef Newgarden led the race. Josef Newgarden pitted from the lead, with Pee Saderd and his teammate Will Power going in. Volcarona and Beartic shared the top two spots after Newgarden pitted; as both of them upset Jirayu La-ongmanee and Josef Newgarden for the seeding in Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Volcarona led after Newgarden's pit before going in a couple laps later. Another top six seed from episode 1, Beartic, led the race. Beartic pitted and Heracross entered in as well. Josef Newgarden led the race. Jirayu La-ongmanee, who was seeded ahead of Newgarden, pitted for fuel. Since reentering the race, Joey Fatone pitted after 55 laps on that fuel. He was officially out of the race with a handling issue. Will Power moved to 12th after passing the Chespin/Ueli Kestenholz car driven by Conor Daly. The second yellow was for James Hinchcliffe's spin in turn 2. Hinchcliffe had been drawn in the race leader Newgarden's section of the draw. The Canadian was out of the race with contact. The pit lane was open during the yellow. The green flag waved on Lap 226. Ed Carpenter passed his teammate Pidgeot for 15th. There were passes when the green came back. The third yellow flag came with just a little bit of green flag laps. Despite representing former Soviet Union countries, Scott Dixon and Decidueye made contact in turn 3. The pit lane was open. Heracross and Volcarona pitted. The cars that caused the yellow, Decidueye and Scott Dixon, entered the pits. They were officially out of the race with contact. The green flag waved on Lap 235. Heracross passed Pidgeot for 13th. As this is a re-order, cars moved up positions. Ryan Hunter-Reay passed Simon Pagenaud for 5th. Will Power passed Pee Saderd for 9th. Josef Newgarden wins at Texas, despite being seeded one position behind pole-sitter Jirayu La-ongmanee. Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:2019 in the United States Category:IndyCar